


Cute

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Mako, asami is amused, bolin is an idiot, i based this off the fact, just cuteness, korra is a simp, mako is bored, that I can’t take compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako doesn’t know how to take a compliment.He’s 90% sure it’s because he’s related to Bolin.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I’m running out of fic ideas.
> 
> This is bad

Mako watches the TV with disinterest clear on his face.

Korra looks at him, amused, from the kitchen counter.

She loved the omega and could tell he was getting bored from being pregnant and stuck at home.

She and Asami both knew that they were acting like the walking, talking cliché of overprotective alphas, but they couldn’t help it.

“What’s on?” Asami asks.

Mako shrugs. “Some show about some cute kid or something.”

The corner of Asami’s lips twitches up.

Suddenly Mako laughs. “Imagine getting paid for being cute.”

“You’d be a trillionaire,” Korra responds immediately.

Asami nods in agreement as Mako flushes.

“I….” the omega trails off, not even sure what to say.

Asami laughs and presses a kiss to the omega’s forehead. “You’re a grown-ass man that can’t take a compliment.”

Mako blushes even brighter. “I’m not as bad as Bolin. Once someone said he was cool and he responded with, ‘Merry Birthday, Vaatu.’”

Korra and Asami share one look and burst into laughter.

“‘Merry Birthday, Vaatu?’” Korra wheezes.

Mako nods. “I’ve never seen an old lady look more confused.”

At this point, Asami has fallen off her seat laughing.

Korra’s laughter finally dies down. “Bolin’s an idiot.”

“But he had survived after being glared at by all living female Beifongs at once, so I wouldn’t count him out just yet,” Asami remarks.

Mako’s eyes widen comically.

“He survived what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
